Cho's Secret Fear
by Agent ERA
Summary: One-shot. Jane discovers Cho's closely guarded fear...non-slash...rating for one naughty word.


**Cho's Secret Fear**

* * *

><p>Upon entering the bullpen, Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon paused, "Jane, what are you doing?"<p>

Patrick Jane did not look up from his scrutiny of Agent Rigsby who squirmed uneasily in his chair, "I am deducing Rigsby's worst fear."

Lisbon crossed her arms, "Uh-huh."

Jane continued unperturbed, "Van Pelt's is of dying young."

"It's a perfectly natural fear!" Van Pelt said defensively. "I-"

"Aha!" Jane interrupted her, "Dogs." He said smugly.

"Dogs?" Lisbon glanced at Rigsby who shrugged.

"Particularly large dogs," Jane supplied, "Bad childhood experience."

"Yup," Rigsby grimaced, uncomfortable. "Dad's dog."

There was a moment of silence then Jane darted around Rigsby's desk to face Cho who had been watching them silently. He saw the intent in the former psychic's eyes and crossed his arms.

"No." Cho said flatly.

"But I already know what it is." Jane grinned, gleeful, "Fear of the dark."

Cho glared, a warning in his eyes, "No."

"Fear of-"

"Alright, alright enough," Lisbon interrupted Jane, "Jane, stop fooling around, we have a case."

Cho gave her a grateful look, "What's up?"  
>"We got a double homicide at Del Paso Regional Park [1], let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>Cho's left ankle throbbed mercilessly as they drove back to CBI. He had twisted it while chasing down a suspect fleeing the murder scene back at the park.<p>

"Here," Van Pelt turned around from the front of SUV and handed him an icee-hot pack. "This should help."

"Thanks." He ignored Jane's and Van Pelt's bickering and placed the pack on his swollen ankle. Cho closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat. He jumped when someone touched his shoulder and noticed that they were back at CBI. Van Pelt helped him out of the car and he limped inside. Later, with his ankle wrapped and he had taken some aspirin, Cho sat at his desk going over his notes. He looked up when Lisbon approached him.

"Go home, Cho," Lisbon said, leaving no room for argument. "Go on, and keep off that foot." She left the bullpen, but turned around abruptly, "Has anyone seen Jane?"

"No." Cho grabbed his loaned crutches and limped his way to the elevator [2]. He groaned inwardly when he saw Jane waiting for the car.

"Hey, Cho," Jane gave him a sympathetic look, "How's the ankle?"

Cho sighed, "Swollen."

The elevator dinged and they got in. But shortly after they started to descend, there was a loud grinding noise and they jerked to a halt.

"Oops." Jane glanced sideways at Cho who tightened his grip on his crutches.

Jane rocked back on his heels, "Could be worse," He said in a non-chalant tone.

"This your doing," it wasn't a question.

"Excuse me?" Jane gave him an innocent look. "You think I had something to do with this?"

"Don't play dumb Jane," Cho focused his eyes on the buttons, trying not to hyperventilate.

Jane was silent for a few minutes then shrugged, "You'll have to do something about this sometime, Cho."

"I have." Cho snapped, his heart beginning to pound in his chest.

"Oh, I know," Jane said, "I looked at your medical records."

"You looked at my records?" Cho glowered, "How-never mind."

"Claustrophobia is not an uncommon fear, Cho."

"Gee thanks, Jane."

Jane shrugged, studying him, "I'm guessing sometime when you were little, say, eight? Not your parents, cousin?"

Cho sighed, "Babysitter. And I was five."

"My parents had gone out on a date and my sister [3] was at a friend's house." Cho wiped sweat off his forehead, "She pushed me into our tiny coat closet and didn't let me out 'til about an hour before my parents came home."

"Did you tell them?"

"No."

Cho sank to floor and pressed his back against the walls, stretching out his left leg. His breath coming in short gasps.

Jane knelt beside him, "Easy, Cho. Slow and easy."

Cho closed his eyes, "Until now, I didn't have any attacks, no thanks to you."

"Well, fears don't truly go away, you know."

Cho opened his eyes and saw the seriousness on Jane's face, "Speaking from experience?" Before Jane could answer the car jerked and they started descend once again. Jane helped Cho stand up, "Well," His tone cheery once again, "That was fun."

Cho gave him a look, "Not one word of this to Rigsby, or Van Pelt."

"They're bound to find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather it be later than sooner."

"Fair enough."

The doors opened to reveal three anxious faces of Lisbon, Rigsby, and Van Pelt. Cho limped out with Jane beside him.

"Cho you alright?" Lisbon asked worriedly.

"Fine." Cho limped away, ignoring Rigsby's and Van Pelt's curious looks.

Lisbon turned to Jane, "Really?"

Jane gave a confused look, "Sorry?"

"What the hell where you thinking?" Lisbon snapped.

Jane pointed to himself, "Me?"

"Don't give me that. You had something to do with the elevator stopping, didn't you?"

Jane cringed beneath her glare, "Weell."

"Jane, you idiot."

"What, I was right wasn't I?"

Lisbon gave him a look, "Cho could've had a relapse in there."

"Wait, you knew?"

"Knew what?"

Jane scoffed, "That his fear was claustrophobia?"

Van Pelt gasped and Rigsby's eyes widened.

Lisbon opened her mouth and closed it abruptly, "Yes I did, and he had therapy for it until a few years ago."

"Cho had therapy?" Rigsby gaped. "I didn't know that."

"For a good reason," Lisbon said tightly. "and he was doing just fine until Jane pulled that little stunt."

"Well," Jane shrugged, "therapy can only go so far, Lisbon."

"Cad," Lisbon turned to Van Pelt and Rigsby, "Not one word of this to anyone, got it?"

"But-"

"Not _one word, clear_?"

Van Pelt and Rigsby recoiled from Lisbon's fierce glare, "Got it," they replied.

"And that goes for you too, Jane."

Jane mimed zipping his lips and Lisbon rolled her eyes. She turned on her heal and headed outside. She spotted Cho still parked in the parking lot, pressing his forehead against the wheel.

"Hey," Lisbon said softly, "You alright?"  
>Cho jumped and looked up blearily, "Will be." He knew better than to lie to Lisbon. She patted his shoulder, "Take the rest of the weekend off, 'kay?"<p>

"Sure," Cho said resignedly.

"Hey, cheer up," Lisbon grinned at him, "You'll be fine, talk to your sister."

The corners of Cho's lips quirked, "Right."

Lisbon turned serious, "Stay safe, alright?"

"Sure."

Lisbon backed away from Cho's car and watched him exit the parking lot. She sighed and went back inside; she had a case to work on, not to mention a certain consultant needed a stern talking to.

* * *

><p>[1] Del Paso Regional Park is an actual park in Sacramento, California. I was to lazy to come with a name of my own.<p>

[2] I don't know if the bullpen where Cho's desk is on the second floor or not, but right now I don't care. :p

[3] Cho's sister is soon(hopefully) to be introduced and she's also an OC of mine since I don't know if Cho does have any family or not, just check out my profile for the summary.

**_A/N:_** I really don't know if Cho does have claustrophobia, but it was interesting to speculate. Reviews will let me know if this story was worth writing...


End file.
